dynasty_warriors_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Myokyu
'''Lady Myokyu, '''aka '''Fujin Myokyu, '''is Motonari Mori's first wife, and the mother of the Three Mori Arrows: Takamoto Mori, Motoharu Kikkawa and Takakage Kobayakawa, as well as the mother of Lady Goryu. A caring mother to her children, she plays a major role in all of their stories, making her one of the main characters. She also makes her playable appearance in Warriors Orochi 5 as the only one out of the NPC's in the Crossroads world to have been playable. She is a major character in the World of Sekirei arc along with the rest of her clan, including Motonari Mori Appearance (TO BE ADDED) Personality Lady Myokyu is a laid-back young woman that loves to tease people, mainly her children with Haru being the main target due to the latter's lifestyle. She loves to drink, even more so than Kazehana. Because of her laid-back attitude, she has a habit of drinking alcohol, even while she's working. Normally, she would often get hangovers, having drank so much alcohol. Motonari claims that it was due to her father's drinking habits. She's infamous for her trolling antics and pranks. At times, she has trolled and pranked a lot of people, including the majority of the 47 Ronin as well as her own children. Takamoto is often the main target of those pranks alone because, according to Takakage, he's a easier target given his slow adaptation skills. She does, however, have her moments where she would get frustrated at the entire clan's mischief, especially since her daughter, Motoharu Kikkawa, is the cause of most of those antics. This continues with the crew as she is surprisingly the only sane one out of the crew's helpers...IF she really focuses on it. She loves her children dearly. After being told that Haru has died six times, Myokyu is constantly worried that Haru may die for good this time. Given that Haru did what the others didn't, Myokyu is proud that her words have put into good use for her daughter, despite that some people, especially Dosan Saito and Muneshige Tachibana, came to hate her view of the world. She has a rivalry with Nobumasa Sanada though it's a friendly one. Both of them would bicker on how they treat their loved ones, Haru being the most common target in their bickering. Myokyu knows a lot more about Takakage's adopted son, Hideaki Kobayakawa. She knows that he's crazy and wants to be treated better, but chose not to do anything in fear of her children suffering from his wrath. Story Myokyu plays a major role in all of her children's stories, as well as her husband, Motonari Mori. World of Sekirei Upon discovering about Miya's true intentions, Myokyu, along with Motonari and their children, despite Yueying's warning, traveled to the World of Sekirei in hopes of finding Haru. Warriors Orochi Warriors Orochi 5 Having been notified of the time fractures, Myokyu travels to the merged world, where she met Fa Zheng. Voice Actors * Mariko Suzuki - Samurai Warriors series, Warriors Orochi 5 Ultimate (Japanese) * Tara Strong - Samurai Warriors Crossroads(English) Trivia * Lady Myokyu looks identical to Takami Sahashi from Sekirei. Personality wise, however, she can be considered similar to Vanoss from YouTube for his pranks and trolling antics. * Despite being a Unique NPC, she has the most amount of screen time in Crossroads, mainly because the game focused on the Mori clan.